


Feeling's Mutual

by coffeefudge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow okay this is really short but yeah</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feeling's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrregularBlueSpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrregularBlueSpy/gifts).



> wow okay this is really short but yeah

You love the way she glares at you whenever you force her to her knees, her jade rimmed pupils, dark and dull, are gateways to her soul, showing you all of the burning hate in her mind. You can't help but grin a toothy grin as you yank on the chain that connects to the steel circle around her neck. She hisses and growls and spits at you like a dog. Like a pet. Because that's all she was, a pet.

At least, that's what you used to think.

Now whenever you gaze at those gates in her eyes you don't just carelessly play with her feelings; you enjoy the pleasure of the fact she feels this way for you. You revel the thought that she hates you, that she wants to bite and claw and hit you. But at the same time, she _burns_ for you. She wants to pin you down, tear you apart, grind against you, feel you all over, move with you until the floor is covered with your colors and you're mixing together in a pail with a slick, black spade painted on it's side.

She wants you just as much as you want her.

So now, as you grab her by her hair and force her to look at you, she growls with viciousness

_I hate you_

and you simply smirk, muttering a reply.

_Feeling's mutual._


End file.
